User talk:Niktext
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Super Mario News Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Niktext! Nice wiki you put up I'm liking it. Keep up the good work Hi Niktext. How are you doing? BlazeChance1 01:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Niktext, the user FlutterflyFTW kinda vandized. I'm going to fix what he did enough. BlazeChance1 13:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin? I like Mario! Not a huge fan, but I know a bunch on Mario. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 01:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey ive joined fully and done my first edit on princess peach hope you like it and thanks for informing me about this wiki.Jaakor 01:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Comin'. BlazeChance1 02:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. (I'm not really sure how to promote wikis but I'll look up how.) BlazeChance1 02:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you tell me how to become an administrator on this wiki because i'd love tto be one and help you out as much as i can so if you can help just leave a messageJaakor 03:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) thankyou buddyJaakor 03:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here. BlazeChance1 03:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, I'm there! BlazeChance1 03:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't did finish the background! Cool huh? BlazeChance1 07:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey ive added about 6 new pages on the wiki so ill keep it up and a few more people answered about joining the wiki i just have to tell them about it but make sure you tell the others to try and recruit more peopleJaakor 10:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes i've been editing all day with correct info and upgraded my profile page i hope you like itJaakor 12:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I was about to finish up for the day and start again tomorrow after school my edits all up is 43 editsJaakor 12:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Also before I go I recruited a few people and they said they'll think about it and that was about 12 people so I hope i helped and just see if the other users are recruiting.Jaakor 12:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Trust me I am not going to leave u made me an administrator and helped with stuff im contributing daily always Jaakor 12:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am busy on my other wikis and lots of stuff to do, I can edit things like twice per week but not that often. --Jonathan Like the background I made? BlazeChance1 13:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) CHILL! --DiscoDuck 15:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat please!!! BlazeChance1 21:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. BlazeChance1 22:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) wiki I will be glad edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity[[User:Reviewportal77|Reviewportal77]] 00:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm editing right now. BlazeChance1 01:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. BlazeChance1 02:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Got it. BlazeChance1 02:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure DiscoDuck 02:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, got it. Seya. BlazeChance1 02:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you put a chat moderator sign on my profile near administrator because people reckon that im not a chat moderator and sayiing the sight is'nt trustworthy so can you do that so i can recruit moreJaakor 04:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm enjoying this wiki TYVM ;) It's nothing as much as I like chatting...... I'm already editing Do you like the workmark? (I understand if you don't. This is my first time customizing a workmark so it don't look to good.) BlazeChance1 22:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Kay, got it. I'll try to make it have more "apazz". BlazeChance1 22:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You mean a new picture fine. Oh an infobox! Cool what about and what for? OK but I have almost more than you O_o Well, I tried to make a new watermark. (Tell me if it's good. I'm not even sure this one is better than the previous one.) BlazeChance1 23:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try again. (Note: I don't have Photoshop.) BlazeChance1 00:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Paint so it's really hard so, I give up. If I get photoshop in the future, then, I'll try again. BlazeChance1 00:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Kay. BlazeChance1 01:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll make more edits. Also, I can't download anything because of my brother's stupid password on my computer. (I have to put his password in order to download something.) BlazeChance1 02:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thnx for the info about photoshop! BlazeChance1 03:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll try. BlazeChance1 03:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I tried to make a new watermark and I failed. (Photoshop wasn't working like it should.) Hope you like the edits I made to the pages! Seya in the moring. BlazeChance1 04:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hi this is jaakor im so sorry i havent been there today my computer is broken so im talking to you with my phone ill try to get back on but it could be a while im really sorry but u can keep me as an administrator and i should be back soon i will be coming in to check on things and will edit on my phone and again im sorry this is jaakor and ill check when u message me back thanks for understanding trust me i will edit its been great on here ive been a mario fan since i was five thanks for giving me this chance to share this info youve been great bye from jaakor I used Photoshop to make it. Thanks. Anyway, I gotta go to school now, seya @ 4:10. Your friend: BlazeChance1 13:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes your webpage goes crazy and you run out of advantages for "rich editing" :/ Ok, I'm coming. BlazeChance1 23:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Going! BlazeChance1 23:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Technially, I'm editing your talk page. lol. BlazeChance1 23:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make the character template. I'll try to make a giant templates. You can find the character template by clicking on "Add other templates" and type in "Template:Character" and you'll find it. BlazeChance1 00:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The home page or the actual Mario page? I edited the homepage about your videos. It's Q&A. You like it? I'll go edit the Mario page. BlazeChance1 00:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. BlazeChance1 00:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm currently uploading a the items in Mario Kart 64. I can't wait for the playthrough! BlazeChance1 01:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm editing the Mario Kart page. (The more recent page.) BlazeChance1 01:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll make more pages. After I'm done making pages, I'll go back and make edits. BlazeChance1 01:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was watching T.V. BlazeChance1 02:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah baby! Adding pics are so cool! Ok. BlazeChance1 03:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dude give me some time! I will TMB Ok. BlazeChance1 20:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ok, I'll try my best. BlazeChance1 20:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, I remenber, and I haven't seen him, maybe he's on Skype. BlazeChance1 22:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok! BlazeChance1 00:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying! BlazeChance1 00:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it! I'm trying to see if I can make 48 edits until 10:00. (I don't have to sleep at that time.) BlazeChance1 00:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. BlazeChance1 02:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm trying my best! Also, how you insert a picture into the infobox is puting File: ----> then the picture name -----> add .png and you're done. BlazeChance1 02:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How many edits do I have to do? BlazeChance1 03:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ok. BlazeChance1 04:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost done. I think I have 10 more edits to go. BlazeChance1 04:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm not going to be editing alot today because I have to go to a birthday party. Seya at about... 6:00 BlazeChance1 14:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Niktext I liked the video you posted Why do you ask, I said your new youtube video was cool! 0k. Coming! Ok, I'll make a new watermark then. E-mail BlazeChance@hotmail.com and I'll make a new watermark soon. BlazeChance1 21:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ok! BlazeChance1 01:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) im sorry my phone wont let me youll have to message it to me What? Kink Please wiki I am confused. Which wiki do i edit on? This one video game world or super wiki?Reviewportal77 02:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey im back nikitext im sorry ive been gone but im editing again--Jaakor 13:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey how are u